DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): The medication dispensing and monitoring system, MD 2, has been shown in preliminary studies to support a medication compliance rate of 98.5% The MD 2 was developed by Interactive Medical Developments LC to address issues of medicine non-compliance and the negative impact non-compliance has on the health and well being of the patient and the frustration of caregivers. It contacts caregivers when medications have not been picked-up and maintains a personal WEB site for each client tracking their history of medication compliance The MD 2 now also has a personal emergency response system. The need to improve medication management, among the frail elderly, via such technologic innovation as the MD 2 needs to be more formally studied through a randomized clinical trial to establish the benefits of having such a high compliance rate. Such strategies may offer increased support to the elderly with fewer human resources and a substantially reduced cost to the public health system. This needs to be documented through a randomized trial. This STTR Phase I study is to establish protocols and working relationships for a STTR Phase II study of the effectiveness of using an MD 2. The specific aims of this study focus on establishing Data Monitoring protocol, Safety Monitoring protocol, finalizing assessment tools and establishing good working collaborations between Interactive Medical Developments, LC, the University of Iowa Center on Aging and four Area Agencies on Aging.